The Trouble Of Women And Rebellion
by nooneooooone
Summary: Description: Its been two years since the fourth great shinobi war, and Shikamaru is sent to support the Suna village in their fight against the rebels luring in the shadows. Shika/Tema
1. Arrival

**Author Notes: The first chapter of my first fanfic. I read through a couple of Shika/Tema stories, some where good, some peeked my interest, but i never found something i really liked. So, i wrote one myself instead. I decided, that i would be doing this for a while, and once i put my mind to something, i always finish the job! Keep in mind, that i like borrowing lines from my favourite authors. See if you can find them in my text xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise, nor do i expect to gain any profit what so ever from posting this story. Enjoy!**

Shikamaru looked upon the endless sea of sand. It stretched out before his eyes, seemingly with no end. It was he's third day of traveling through the desert. Or rather, the third night, since he slept during the daytime, in caves made specifically for the purpose of travelling in the desert, god knows how many years ago. He was on a mission from the leaf, travelling to Suna, since hes presence was requested by the Kazekage himself. Apparently they where in need of his "wits and intellect" as Kakashi phrased it.

He had gotten no information regarding the actual task, but it was probably something important, judging from the high-level security warning on the letter from the Kazekage. Shikamaru sighed. this was gonna be one hell of a troublesome visit, and he knew it.

Standing in front of the main gate of Sunagakure, Temari stood half asleep, waiting to escort a well known lazy ass to the Kazekage office. The clock was about four in the morning, and he should be arriving any moment now. She yawned, wanting nothing but to sleep. She had been asssigned as the guide and escort of the young slacker while he was visiting the sand. she smirked, " _how troublesome ."_ Even though it might not have mattered on this particular assignment wether or not she was asleep while waiting, she wasn't about to give the master of naps himself the satisfaction of seing her sleeping on her post. That was simply out of the question.

When Shikamaru arrived at the gate, he found Temari waiting, resting her head at her fan. the moment she recognized him, a smirk crawled up her face, turning into a smile and then even a... grin? "What are you laughing at, troublesome woman?" "Your stupid face of course, lazy ass." It was good seing her. it had only been about two months since she had been to Konoha. Yet he was somehow extremely happy to see her again. His stomach flipped when she smiled at him. What was wrong with him? Sure, they where friends. Well, good friends. But the unique notion in his stomach, the way something about her just filled him, making him feel like a whole being, yet at the same time miserable and in desperate need for something he never had. Something he needed to live on. "What are you staring at?" He was ripped out of his thought process, realizing he had been staring at her the whole time. "nothing."

"nothing?"

He glared at her. "Yes you heard right."

She rolled her eyes, giving up on getting an answer.

Relieved, Shikamaru walked with her in silence all the way to the Kazekage mansion. That suited him just fine.

"Good evening Shikamaru-san." The guest from Konoha just arrived in the office, where Gaara had been expecting him. Shikamaru nodded "kazekage-sama." Gaara couldn't help a small smile forming on his lips. It was good to see his comrade from the war, that he had done so much work with, while in command of the Allied Shinobi Forces during their fight against Madara Uchiha. Back then, Shikamarus stunning intelligence had proven extremely useful in the battle. That was also the excact result Gaara was hoping for, when he so suddenly requested the presence of the young Nara.

"Alright, so basically you have a quite influential terror-network in Suna known as The Mask." Shikamaru sat on the chair with his usual lazy attitude, his black hair only regulated into a ponytail, and completly out of control besides from that."thats correct. We know for a fact, that the group focuses specifically on assassinations. They claim to be doing what they do for the good of the people." Shikamaru sighed. He knew what was comming next. Gaara was gonna ask him to help uncover the mysterious group. The Kazekage leaned back in his seat, lowering the his head slightly, hiding it behind his traditional hat. "We need your intelligence and sense of strategy to unravel the luring rebellion. You are here on an S-rank mission, and i'm obligated to inform you, that leaking any information about this assignment to anyone, civilian or shinobi, will be punished by death." The young leaf Jounin smirked. Its not like he didnt know any of this already. Then again, Gaara knew this too. "I'm sure you must." Shikamaru yawned uninterested, scrathing the back of his head. "Well if you dont mind _Gaara_ , i would very much like to go to sleep now. I've had a rough journey, and i'd like to be ready for a troublesome day tomorrow." Gaara nodded in understanding. But something about his face warned Shikamaru, that something was up. Something didn't seem right. "You will be staying at Temaris place during your stay." There it was. Kankuro was at the brink of bursting into laugh, while an amused smile played on Gaaras lips. Temaris gap of troublesomeness stood wide open, her eyes looking with at her brother with disbelief. No way. Was he trying to _set them up?_ That was so... uncharactaristically of Gaara. Who would have thought?

"WHAT?" Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But isn't there a quarter at the Kazekage mansion for ambassadors and such?"

"it's occupied by delegates from The Rain Village. No other rooms are avaliable for guests."

"What about Kankuro. Doesnt he has room to spare?"

The bubble containing Kankuros laugh apparently sprung, which Shikamaru found quite uncomfortable. "I got nothing. Besides, you dont wanna stay at my place! You wouldn't get a minute of sleep from all the... ahem, _tutoring_ going on."

Shikamaru couldn't help but blush slightly. He sighed, not bothering to question the truth of the statements of the young men. It was simply not worth the trouble. "whatever. I guess that is only fitting, since you are gonna be my escort while im here."

Temari smirked knowingly, as she watched the young man complain. When she first met him, she got sick of his laziness, that seemed to pop up, even in the most inapropriate places. It felt like he wasn't aware of the annoyance he caused. She could not have been more wrong. He knew better than anyone, but for him, it was a matter of pride. Showing that he cared about a mission, would simply not fit his image. In some aspects, he was almost like a little kid, even these days.

Temaris apartment was quite simple, showing clear signs of her, not spending much time at home. Despite that, she had 2 bedrooms, and a decently large living room, aswell as a neatly fitted kitchen. As he was showed to his room, he almost imideatly threw himself on the bed, not even bothering to eat or ready his stuff for the next morning. Before he fell to sleep he felt his skin, dry like a rousin, aswell as a set of beatiful green eyes watching him, as he finally closed his eyes, to get some well deserved rest.

 **Phew, that was a tough nut to crack. If it takes a week or two for the next chapter to be released, no worries! Ill just be working even harder, to create something i you guys can apreciate, and i can be proud of! Please review, possitive and negative reviews are welcomed with (almost) equal apreciation!**


	2. Nothing

Disclaimer: If there is someone out there in doubts, concerning wether or not i am Kishimoto, the author and owner of the Naruto franchise, i am flattered, but i unfortunatly am just a fan :)

Shikamarus sleep was abruptly brought to an end by a scream. It was so early in the morning. Shikamaru yawned, just to imideatly jump out of the bed, and into some pants. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs of the apartment. Reaching the ground, he found 5 men attacking a young pair. Neither of them looked like shinobi, and they stood no chance against the bandits. Shikamaru put his handsign in place, but before he could focus his chakra and use the shadow possesion jutsu, a woman came spinning down from a window in the apartment. Her trademark fan was used as a club, as Temari crushed the skull of the first attacker. The second her feet hit the ground, she jumps lightly, while also driving the deadly weapon into the neck of another bandit, almost decapacitating the guy, before spinning again, her body rotating and whirling in the air. Shikamaru had a feeling she was showing of. Not that he complained. She looked even more beatiful than usual. Though she where completly dressed, her hair wasn't put into her usual four pigtails, but was set loose, running around her body like a wild animal. She was in her natural element. Crushing lowlife scum under her fan was what she lived for. He knew she found the sound of bones breaking extremely satisfying, while he just thought it to be kind of gross. But he could live with that, as long as he could enjoy the view for a few moments longer.

when all the bandits lay on the ground, she looked up. "seems like i had all the fun this time." she smiled at him, his heart skipping a beat. She still had that look in her eyes. The terrifying gaze, that turned her enemies to stone on the battlefield. In combat her eyes where like laughing demons, her fan the divine punishment, yet her beaty was from his point of view completly unmatched, even in these murderous moments.

She grinned waking him from the trance. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself aswell crybaby." He realized he had been staring at her the whole time, his face turning red from embarrasment. She just laughed, while he mumbled about the great troublesomeness of this woman. "Come on you lazy slacker. Lets get some breakfeast now, before you turn into a tomato yourself."

"you know, keeping a lady waiting isn't very nice." She was dissatisfied with the tempo he was making cofee in. "HA! Like anybody in their right mind would ever call you a lady." SMACK! "I dont like your manners mister Nara." Her eyes shined with a combination of amusement and slight pique. He flashed a grin at her: "Well in that case you are in luck. They aren't for sale." She rolled her eyes and laughed. That line instantly won him round 2. Silence fell over the table. She started eating, so did he, both stealing looks at each other, when the other where not noticing. But Shikamaru was the youngest of the two, and also the less experienced peeper.

"What are you looking at crybaby?"

"Nothing."

She took him by the shirt, pressing him up against the closest wall, her mouth inches from his left ear, her legs pressed against his. He could feel her breath, his heartbeat raising into prestissimo*.

"It seems that this _Nothing_ person is getting a lot of your attention these days. couldn't you tell me more about her?" While speaking, she slowly lifted her leg, in the most seducing manner possible, making him dizzy, his throat closing. After about two seconds, he broke free of both her curse and her grip, storming out of the apartment, mumbling about how ridiculously troublesome this woman was, her laughing behind him as he closed the door, heading for the Kazekages office. She won round 3, but he promised himself to eventually get revenge.

"wasn't Temari supposed to be your escort?" Gaara gave him a questionable look." He didn't get to answer, as a well known voice beat him to the punch. "yeah I was, but he ran of, like the little crybaby he is." Shikamaru snorted at the female figure that just arrived in the door. She gave him a teasing smile.

Gaara leaned his body forward in his chair. As much as he wanted to spectate the interaction a little longer, they had buisiness to attend to. "Well Shikamaru, have you come up with a plan yet?" The Konoha shinobi looked down. "I've been quite... sleepy since last night. Give me 5 minutes where i can think in peace and i'll have something down?" He placed himself in his usual thinking positionn, a myriad of thoughts running through his head.

Temari studied him for a moment. It was almost like his brain was geared. He could be the most tired, slow and seemingly stupid guy watching clouds. But his brain had the ability to accelerate, thinking faster and better than anyone else she knew. There was a tense exitement in her body every time he thought, like it was something extraordinary happening.

He openened his eyes after a few moments, a satisfied but serious look on his face. If Temari knew him right, something that wasn't just troublesome, but straight up unpleasant was about to go down. "Have you taken any higher ups of the organization captive?" Gaara nodded. "we captured a Leaf jounin gone rogue, who appears to be one of the commanders of The Mask. We cant interrogate him though, since that would create suspicion about the Sand using the terrorists as an excuse to have Konoha secrets revealed." "Well thats just perfect. since i am a shinobi of Konoha, i can talk to him as much as i want, as long as i'm alone that is."

Temari interrupted him: "Wait, you dont even know how to interrogate or torture people in an optimal way. We are dealing with a Jounin level ninja. He is trained for situations like these." Shikamaru smirked at her. "are you suggesting that i'm not qualified for this?"

"Well what makes you qualified, crybaby?"

"I picked up something recently. After all, i am an ANBU now. Besides, isn't working on peoples mind what i do every day? As much as i would hate to do this, and as troublesome as this might be, we dont have a choice Temari!"

"Hrmpf. i guess you are right."

"What? I can't hear you woman."

"I SAID YOU WHERE RIGHT, DAMNIT!

"alright i got it." a wide smile of triumph was spreading on his face. Temari had a feeling he was never gonna let her forget that.

A few hours later, Shikamaru came out of the prisoners cell. Kankuro hadn't heard a single scream, not even a voice raising.

"Well?"

"Well, i found out about a couple of things. Plan of attack, rankings, hideout etc.

"and?" Kankuro asked with a hint of unreasonable irritation in his voice.

"Lets go to the Kazekage office first shall we?"

"so, did you find out something, or was it pointless?" Gaara raised an eyebrow, clearly not in a mood for timewasting. Well, some quite interesting stuff actually. It seems, that the enemy wishes to assassinate Kankuro and Temari. Since they can't get through your sand shield, they are trying to get the second best option. That being number 2. and 3.

"Number two being me right?" Temari was still in a mood for teasing, semingly careless about being a target of assassination."

"That is not the point"

"Of course its not the point. Its the truth."

"Hey sis, could you stop lying to yourself."

"Hmm"

"what is that supposed to mean Shikamaru." The sibling where simultaniously yelling at the poor, lazy Nara. "Well it means hmm of course. Now, could we please get on with this troublesome talk, so i can go watch the clouds or force my escort to play Shogi or something?"

Temari smirked. "someones being bossy today eh?"

"Look who's talking."

Gaara let out a sigh. As if this where not hard enough already without having to worry about his siblings. Fine, ill assign Baki to watch over Kankuro. He looked at Shikamaru. "Can you help my sister ensure her own security?" Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "I guess it cant be helped."

Temari and Kankuro where just about to protest, when Gaara interrupted: "Now i know what you guys are gonna try to say, and I know already. You are both more than capable of protecting yourself. But extra security is needed for a situation like this. This is a direct order." Gaara made a cat out of sand, stroking its back. " Anything else Shikamaru?" "I got the location of their hideout. I drew a map for you here. Sorry for my lack of skill when it comes to mapping, but i didn't want to let this fall into the wrong hands."

"Well this is certainly interesting. You guys are dismissed for the day. I'll call for a meeting with the currently unoccupied council members. The ones i trust that is. That includes you Kankuro, but Temari is to keep on escorting Shikamaru-san around the village."

"This is so not fair." Temari was furiously mumbling, glaring at Gaara. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. For some reason this made him... happy? This woman was definetly way too troublesome!

"Well, what are we gonna do now Crybaby?" Shikimaru smirked. What about a couple of Shogi games, then go home and sleep.

"Sounds fine with me. Just dont cry when i anihilate you alright?"

"You wish, troublesome woman."

*musical term for very fast

 **Hello there. This one was not that hard to write, but it took a lot longer for me than the first one. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, the next one will be commming out ín a couple of weeks. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and then i will see you guys next time!**


	3. Thoughts on the female species

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or any of its characters.**

Five games of Shogi in a row? This woman sure is persistant. "Another one." Seriously.

That thing you said about anihilating me at Shogi. You really did mean it didn't you?"

"What did you expect? I dont lie about crushing you, but don't cry when it happens."

"Could you at least not mock me when i'm the one winning everything?" Shikamarus was teasing.

"I can mess with you whenever i want to."

"Tsk, troublesome woman."

Three games later, Temari finally gave up and they went home. She had to admit how skilled he was at that game. Not ever say it of course, but silently admire his intelligence, that didnt seem to have any limits. "What are you staring at troublesome woman."

"Nothing." She closed her eyes. Damn it! Of all the words she could have used, of all the phrases, she had to pick THAT ONE? Seriously, that was probably the dumbest thing she could have possibly said.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Nothing?" This was almost too easy. "I mean..."

"No you dont, i heard what you said. Nothing was it? So... who is this Nothing person?"

"One more word and i swear i'll rip your throat out."

His voice suddenly came from behind her, up close to her ear. "Would you mind telling me about him?" "Alright thats it." SMACK.

After using him as a punching bag, she gave a satisfied nod and smirked: "When you play with fire, you get burned."

When they arrived at the apartment, Shikamaru lay down on his bed attempting to take a nap. However, fate did not seem to have planned it that way. He turned around, then did it again, and again, and again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She was so much trouble, yet he didn't seem annoyed by it. He almost liked it. Not that he would ever admit of course.

The hot sun had warmed his bed, Turning it into a roaster. This pushed him out of his thought proces. That, and the sound of a bath being turned on. " _Jeez, just what i needed._ " He knew this wouldnt excactly make it easier for him to rest let alone think things through. All he could do was stare out of the window, until he eventually gave up. Wait, was he not able to take a nap? He sighed, " _That tigress of a woman is gonna be my death._ " He smirked: " _Well, guess there is a first time for everything._ " And with that in mind, he went out to make some coffee, knowing he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself anyways.

 _2 Hours Later_

"Hey Lazy."

"Whats up?"

"You are taking me to dinner!"

His eyebrows almost reached his beloved clouds. "I am? But i thought you where supposed to be MY escort on this trip. Not the other way around like usual"

She sent him a stiff glare: "Fine. I'll pay alright?"

He grinned and nodded. He didn't care about the money, but annoying her was as entertaining as usual. No matter how he felt or thought, that would probably never change either.

When they arrived at the noodle shop close by, they sat down in a place providing the classic design of a noodle shop, that reminded Temari of Itchiraku Ramen back in Konoha. While they sat down and ordered the food, Temari couldn't help but think. _"we have eaten together plenty of times before, but my stomach just twitches whenever it happens. Its shouldn't be a big deal or anything but..."_

"and what would the two young lovebirds like to eat?" _"God, this poor guy. He hit a nerve there. Theres no way Temari is gonna let that slide. This woman is troublesome!"_ The expected reaction of the chef having his stomach slit open in a forced harikiri did, however, not happen. Instead, Temari did something quite uncharactaristical. "Is she blushing? _No way! This is a once in a lifetime chance, even if it gets me killed i have to tease her."_ "Is that a blushing blonde i see? How cute."

"I don't want to be called cute! Most especially not by an ugly crybaby with a ponytail like yourself." She had regained her cool.

"Tsk, troublesome woman."

"Its not my fault your a lazy ass with some sort of a perverted cloud-fetish!"

The response was nothing but mumbling.

"Eh, your orders young shinobi?" realizing they hadn't even answered the question yet, a quick apoligy aswell as an order where the proper gesture.

"oh sorry about that, a seafood ramen for me."

"And for the young lady"

"Hrmph, Miso ramen i guess."

"comming up."

Temari took a look at the shop assistant. He kept stealing looks at her. A decently handsome man, probably in his mid-twenties. Most days Temari would have just ignored him, but she was pretty pissed. The thought of annyoing Shikamaru seemed quite tempting. From one instant to the next, she put on her game face. She managed a seducing smile, making sure to catch the eye of the guy. He smiled back clumsily, then putting on a game face of his own and winking. Such a horrible reaction time... Shikamaru clearly noticed the vibes, going a tad pale. She couldn't help but smile, which had the unexpected but quite pleasant effect of making him slightly angry.

She kept this up for about half an hour , flirting, smiling sweetly, winking, and generally just trying to annoy Shikamaru. It was pretty obvious to him that she wheren't actually interested, but for some reason it annoyed him anyway. He took a look at the guy at the disk. He apparently thought more of it than it actually was. Poor guy!

 _"Young women are in a way so cruel. Flirting with everybody and giving them false hopes, just to distance themselves whenever some poor fellow takes it seriously. So manipulative, using their charms to get men to do their dirty work, and so self-centered, reminding themselves and everybody else how much their worth, and how far out of your league they are. Troublesome!"_

After a while she stopped, realizing that it didn't have the intended effect. She raised herself from her seat, encouraging Shikamaru to do the same, and leaving the shop assistant hanging. Even though he pitied the guy, he was very happy that she sent him that clear of a message. he guessed thats what keep young men comming back. Thinking more about it, Shikamaru realized, that while women sure where troublesome and cruel, they could also be sweet and, in the most enjoyable cases, could keep you on your toes when talking to them. Just like...

Just like Temari. She had a body like an angel, a sharp intellect, and a very well developed sense of teasing. The type of women that could entertain him for hours, just talking. And.. ahem, _other_ activities.

While he where for a brief moment _**considering**_ some of a particularly fascinating activity, a whisper suddenly echoed through hes mind: "Why are you blushing lazy? Having naughty thoughts?" Shikamaru barely prevented himself from jumping into the air in surprise. This surprise resulted in him relying on his habits, starting to mumble about what a troublesome woman Temari was, which resulted in a smirk crossing her lips.

"So, should we be going home now"

"i guess thats a good idea. Walking around is such a drag."

"everythings a drag to you!"

"Troublesome woman."

 **Thanks for reading this delayed chapter. The next one will hopefully get out sooner than the last, and be a bit longer. I already got an idea of what i want it to be about, which is what i lacked in this chapter, and why it took longer time than usual. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and ill see you next time.**


End file.
